Wide agricultural implements typically include wing frames extending laterally from a center of the implement where each wing frame is pivotally attached to the adjacent wing frame about a horizontal pivot axis aligned with the operating travel direction such that each wing frame can pivot up and down with respect to the next to follow ground contours and maintain a desired depth of ground penetration of ground engaging tools such as furrow openers.
One common type of winged implement comprises a tool bar frame comprising a plurality of laterally extending wing frames, and then tool carrier frames pivotally mounted to the tool bar frame such that the carrier frames extend generally horizontally from the tool bar when in the operating position and upward when in the transport position. The carrier frames can extend horizontally rearward of the tool bar as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,597 to Neudorf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,517 to Friggstad et al., or forward of the tool bar as in U.S. Pat. No. 9,198,342 to Friggstad.
For transport, the wing frames can fold rearward as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,597 to Neudorf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,517 to Friggstad et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 9,198,342 to Friggstad, or forward, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,216 to Friggstad and U.S. Pat. No. 9,554,497 to Sudbrink et al. and in United States Published Patent Application Number 2007/0163791 of Meek.
Ground engaging tools such as furrow openers are attached to each carrier frame and are moved into and out of engagement with the ground surface. In the implement of U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,517 to Friggstad et al. each ground engaging tool is pivotally attached to the carrier frame which remains horizontal and stationary at a defined vertical location with respect to the ground when in the operating position. The ground engaging tools pivot up and down with respect to the carrier frame to engage or disengage the ground. In the implement of U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,216 to Friggstad, the ground engaging tools are fixed to the carrier frame which is maintained at a horizontal orientation and moved up and down to engage and disengage the tools with the ground.